soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Clementine Jordan
Clementine "Clem" Jordan is the main protagonist of ''Danganronpa 5: Submerged Despair''. She held the title of the Ultimate Survivalist until Chapter 9, becoming the Ultimate Hope of Justice. She's one of the surviving nine students that escape the underwater city of Aquarius. In Persona DR, she is a playable character. Appearance Clem wears a combat styled outfit, and most at first mistake her as a boy. She has pixie cut black hair with two longer strands in front and sprout like sprigs in the middle of where her hair would part. Her skin is pale with hazel brown eyes. She wears a grey mid way jacket with leather elbow patches over a pale grey tank top. She has a small breast size, almost flat. In Persona DR, she wears the fourth year boys uniform. Personality Clem is for the most part a tomboy, emphasized by her boyish clothes and in Persona DR wearing the Academy's boys uniform. Her voice is usually low, making her sound more like a boy, which she doesn't care if people see her as either gender. She is usually carefree when not needing to be serious. Due to her isolation for six years, Clementine has some social difficulties with other people. She doesn't like keeping long conversations unless it's for the investigations. History The Tragedy Clem lived as an ordinary child with an average wage paid family in a suburban area. Her dad was a police officer, which aspired her into wearing boys' clothes and developing her present tomboy personality. At a young age, her father died at his work, leaving only her mother to care for her. When the Tragedy hit the town, Clem's mother hid her in a shelter room hidden in the house. Clementine eventually got the locked door to open from her side after everything seemed to get quiet, only to reveal her mom in cold blood in front of her. Suddenly, the TV came on by itself, and showed the Despair Twins, Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba. As they finished their announcement, the young girl grew furious and swore revenge on them, but more on Mukuro due to her "soldier aura". Clem however knew that she will have to survive on her own, and so gathered every necessity her father had taught her to have and started a long hike. At some point, she even cut her hair to look like Mukuro's to express her hatred for her. On her journey, she encountered a member of Ultimate Despair named Kazuichi Souda. Despite knowing that he could kill her right away, she stayed brave. Seeing the girl's courage, and mistaking her as a boy due to her boyish style, Kazuichi decided to spare her and seemed to have unofficially adopted her as his brother/sister. For a while, she lived with him in secret, and he soon realized she was a girl. This didn't change the fact that he was taking care of her. Kazuichi hid her from sight before the Future Foundation captured him. Clem was then alone again. She was about to give up until she remembered her promise to kill Mukuro, and thought about what her mother and "brother" did to protect her. Clem started to learn how to take care of herself at a younger age than most kids. She lived in solitude for six years until Kazuichi, now a member of the Future Foundation, came to take her to the Academy. Despairful Four Arc Between Part 2 and 3 - Attack on Hope's Peak Academy Clem was at the Academy when Reiko Suzuki led an attack on the school. She, along with a handful of students, were the only survivors thanks to her quick thinking of hiding them in a steel room, which the Monokuma couldn't cut through. Clem was considered a hero among the survivors, and led a survival plan after the attack was over. When the kidnapped students and the Ultimate Hope Trinity returned from Costa Luna, she aided in its reconstruction. Between Part 4 and 5: Project Aquarius Following the events of the rescued students, the Future Foundation initiated a plan to construct an evacuation facility in case another disaster is to come. Kazuichi was assigned director of the project. He had Clementine aid him in checking safety measures. Part 5 - Submerged Life of Mutual Killing Part 6-7 Part 8 - Stellar Life of Mutual Killing Persona DR Clementine is introduced as a fourth year at New Hope's Peak Academy. She is also the school's security captain. Relationships Mukuro Ikusaba Despite knowing it was both Despair Twins that started the Tragedy, Clem had a burning hatred for Mukuro the most because she looked like the tough one. Kazuichi Souda Clem and Kazuichi have a sibling like relationship, starting when the mechanic was still in Ultimate Despair and encountered the courageous tomboy. Instead of killing her, he let her live with him, under the impression that she was a boy. When he realized Clem was a girl, that didn't change his conditions with her. other Ultimate Hopes Quotes Persona Stats Clem is the third new playable character, her initial Persona being Libra, the first introduced Persona of the new Zodiac Arcana. Trivia * Clem is the first main protagonist to have a name that's all English. * Her hairstyle is based off of Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier, who was killed in the first Danganronpa. * She seems to be the first tomboy in the series. Category:DR5: Submerged Despair Category:DR5 Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Protagonists Category:Persona DR Category:Persona DR Characters